Skilled
by Ree-Dur-Old
Summary: Jaune Arc was sick of hearing the Pings and hallucinating small boxes, fortunately that changes in a alley. (Gamer(kinda).)


**Ping!**

 **[Sleeping(Lvl-30): Leveled up (5).]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Waking up(Lvl-30): Leveled up (5).]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Bed Making(Lvl-6): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Door Opening(Lvl-72): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Door Closing(Lvl-39): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Undressing(Lvl-19): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Knob Turning(Lvl-128): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Bathing(Lvl-6): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Cleaning(Lvl-65): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Knob Turning(Lvl-129): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Dental Hygiene(Lvl-6):**

 **Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Knob Turning(Lvl-130): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Cleaning(Lvl-66): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Combing Hair(Lvl-6): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Dressing(Lvl-18): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Equipping(Lvl-23): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Door Opening(Lvl-73): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Door Closing(Lvl-40): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Blinking(Lvl-8,467,253): Leveled up (4035).]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Breathing(Lvl-16,934,472): Leveled up (8470).]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Door Opening(Lvl-74): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Door Closing(Lvl-41): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Walking(Lvl-5,647,829): Leveled up (48).**

 **Ping!**

 **[Door Opening(Lvl-75): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Door Closing(Lvl-42): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Knob Turning(Lvl-131): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Cooking(Lvl-63) Leveled up:**

 **Ping!**

 **[Knob Turning(Lvl-132): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Serving(Lvl-184): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Eating(Lvl-35): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Knob Turning(Lvl-133): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Cleaning(Lvl-67): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Dishwashing(Lvl-36): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Knob Turning(Lvl-133): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Door Unlocking(Lvl-25): Leveled up]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Door Opening(Lvl-76): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Door Closing(Lvl-43): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Door Locking(Lvl-32): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Sense Danger(Lvl-2): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Whimpering(Lvl-4): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Begging(Lvl-5): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Following Orders(Lvl-231): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Tossing(Lvl-9): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Skill Created:**

 **{Getting Stabbed(Lvl-1)}.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Counter-Skill Created: {Stab Resistance(Lvl-1)}.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Falling(Lvl-11): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Skill Created: {Bleed(Lvl-1)}.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Counter-Skill Created: {Bleed Resistance(Lvl-1)}.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Self-Healing(Lvl-2): Leveled up.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Skill Created: {Pain(Lvl-1)}.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Counter-Skill Created: {Pain Resistance(Lvl-1)}.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Special-Skill Created: {Dying(Lvl-1)}.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Special-Counter-Skill Created: {Dying Resistance(Lvl-1)}.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Skill Created: {Praying(Lvl-1)}.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Counter-Skill Created: {Cursing(Lvl-1)}.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Special-Skill Created: {Being Dead(Lvl-1)}.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Praying(Lvl-1): Leveled up (99).]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Special-Counter-Skill Created: {Being Dead Resistance(Lvl-1)}.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Special-Skill Created: {Aura(Lvl-1)}.]**

 **P!ng!!**

 **[??!?: {Gamer(Lv!-!):} Now Act!ve!]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Special-Skill-Created: {Living(Lvl-1)}.]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Self-Healing(Lvl-3): Leveled up (200).]**

 **Ping!**

 **[Special-Skill-Created: {Leveling up(Lvl-1)}.]**

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

 **Ping!**

 **[{Player Command}: Interpreted as, turn {Systems Notifications} and {Systems Pop-ups}: Off.]**

Line Break

Two weeks ago, I arrived in Vale. For one week, I thought I went crazy, and kept hearing a Ping! And getting a message, every time I did something.

Then one week ago, I got mugged and stabbed, but since I woke up better than every in the same alley, because of something. After researching, I finally found out what it was.

I discovered what Aura was.

That led to my second thought, did I have I Semblance, before I had unlocked my Aura?

I would never know, all I know now, is that I could do things easier than ever before.

I could sleep and wake in a snap, and feel well rested.

My job being an extra hand at a restaurant, became as easy as breathing.

Speaking of breathing, I could hold my breath all night, I tried exhaling the next night, that led to me whistling the whole night. I even got better at that.

I guess those messages weren't wrong, like I first thought. It's just that game-thingy wasn't active, it only activated because I unlocked my Aura.

Why am I thinking back on this?

It's because, although I no longer hear that Ping! I'm still pretty sure Vomiting, just Leveled up.

 _How much longer till we get to Beacon?_

{Prologue End.}

Not really sorry about the first half, I really want to show how every action he does, a Skill could be born. Jaune should just be happy that I simplified all of them. I could've gave him Skills down to every twitch of a muscle, or given him some for just existing. I also wanted to tell a story from only notifications.

The amount of Exp to level up is Fixed, as in it won't change.

I'm breaking the Game, in different Fics.

This one is about Broken Skills.

The other one I published is about a Broken System, that one has a broken everything.

Still in the works are:

A Greedy Jaune with an Inventory, which he can use as a shield, he's pretty damn cocky.

A Jaune getting Observe during Initiation.


End file.
